rsf_franchisefandomcom-20200213-history
A Coach's Game
A Coach's Game is the twentienth season of the RSF Franchise, and is the second Original RSF Series Format. The season followed Fresh Meat 2. This season was predated by the initial RSF Hall of Fame Induction in which 5 competitors based on their previous RSF performance were inducted into the Hall of Fame. These 5 players became the 5 coaches for the game. The coaches would not directly compete in the season but would coach their players. If a coach's player won the season then that coach would earn another RSF Champion title. But if a coach lost all their players then they would also be eliminated from the competition. For the first time in RSF History, production was not responsible for choosing a majority of the cast. Instead, the coaches drafted 5 Tengaged users to participate as members of their team which they would name from the list of players who applied to be on the season. To help them choose, other players applied and after the initial cast of 25 was chosen, 3 people who won the Last Chacne Poll became part of the season by starting in the Redemption Group (explained later.) The game was divided into 2 phases: A Team Phase and The Individual Phase. The teams would participate in challenges with coaches unable to participate during the team phase with the last place team (or in some rounds the 2 last place teams) being eligible for elimination. The player who performed the best from the losing teams earned Protection. The power then shifted entirely to the coaches of the losing teams. The losing coaches then had to eliminate one of their players. During the Team Phase, each Coach had 5 Challenge Passes (1 per person on their team) to use during the Team Phase where they could compete in place of their team members. If they use a Challenge Pass, the person they use it on is still eligible to be eliminated. During the Team Phase, unbeknownst to the players and coaches all players eliminated will join the Redemption Group and when the Redemption Group has 6 players in it they would compete in a Redemption Challenge. The 2 who perform the best in the Redemption Challenge will remain in the Redemption Group. When the game shifts to the Individual Phase, the winners of the Final Redemption Challenge (2 people) would re-enter the game. The Individual Phase had 3 different types of competitions the group would face: Sudden Death Competitions, Protection Challenges and Barrage Challenges. Sudden Death Challenges would have all players (not coaches) compete with the last place finisher being eliminated. Protection Challenges had all players (not coaches) compete for Protection. The winner was safe at which point all players and coaches voted someone out of the game. They could vote out any player besides the one with protection or any of the coaches directly. Barrage Challenges had all coaches and 1 player of each coach's choice participate to become the Mastermind. The Mastermind chose two players to compete in an elimination with the winner staying and the loser going home. This cycle continued until 3 players remained at which point they faced a jury of eliminated players and coaches from the Individual Phase. This jury voted two of the three players into the Final Challenge with their coach. This season had one of the bigger RSF Controversies that led to the end of Generation 1. The Final Challenge was initially meant to be for the competitors only with coaches only viewing the competition. When the Final Challenge was complete and a winner was crowned, it was revealed both coaches had assisted their players in the Final which led to both finalists and coaches being disqualified. A few weeks after the season ended the disqualification was removed and the original outcome of the Final was reinstated. In the end, Timster along with his coach, BBlover96 defeated bad18life and his coach Piddu in the Final Challenge in order to earn the title of RSF Champion. Production Applications for A Coach's Game opened on February 20, 2013 and were open for roughly a week. 46 people applied for the season and 25 were initially cast by the coaches with 3 spots in the Redemption Group open for the Last Chance Poll. All players who applied and were not cast participated in the Last Chance Poll where the 3 players who received the most votes between the 2 polls (dividing all unchosen applicants into 2 polls randomly) would become the final players of the season starting in the Redemption Group. After 99 and 405 votes were cast, the winner of the Last Chance Polls with 177, 106 and 24 votes respectively with all being in the Redemption Group Poll 2 were: |} In addition, coach BBlover96 originally chose Tengaged user, Dito, to be a part of his team and compete in the season but after the Last Chance poll was created but before it ended, Dito chose to decline the invitation and thus BBlover96 chose a replacement from anyone in the Last Chance poll with all their votes being nullified. BBlover96 chose IceIceBaby to join his team for the season. The season occurred from early March 2013 to late April 2013. Notable Snubs The following players applied for the season but were not cast and would either make a future appearance in the RSF Franchise or had previously been a competitor on a former RSF Season: |} Cast Players |} Coaches |} Teams Elimination Chart Team Phase Individual Phase Redemption Progress Progress Chart Player progress Coach progress Voting progress Subsequent Seasons :Bold indicates the contestant was a finalist on this RSF Season. :